10 cosas que odio de ti
by DavinaMikaelson
Summary: Alice una chica excéntrica, impulsiva y mal humorada y nerd, se muda a Forks donde conoce a Jasper Hale, un completo Playboy. Jasper hace una apuesta con sus amigos...debe llevarse a la cama a Alice, la cual no esta dispuesta en darle ni la hora...¿Podrá Jasper hacer caer a Alice, sin involucrar sentimientos?...Pesimo summary, entren y lean A/J E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Fic, inspirado en Kat de la pelicula 10 cosas que odio de ti...**

* * *

Alice es una chica excéntrica, impulsiva, y un poco mal humorada.

Luego de tres años estudiando en el extranjero, vuelve con su familia y antiguos amigos, los cuales se encuentran en Forks.

Alice conoce a los pervertidos amigos de su hermano Edward, y decide estar alejados de ellos, para mantener a salvo su virginidad y su propia salud mental.

Jasper fija su atención en Alice, y esta dispuesto a todo para llevarla a la cama y ganar su apuesta.

Poco a poco, Jasper se acerca a Alice, sin saber que poco a poco se va enamorando. La apuesta, ya no era tan divertida como creía.

Pero como si no fueran ya bastantes problemas para la chica, esta debe soportar a la odiosa enamorada de Jasper, María, y a sus amigas Tanya e Irina.

_"Odio como me hablas y tú forma de conducir._  
_Odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegue a sentir._  
_Odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien._  
_Te odio hasta vomitar, que bien va a rimar_  
_Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír._  
_Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar.  
__Odio tanto estar sola que no hayas llamado aun,  
__Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar aunque estés tan loco,  
__Ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar."_


	2. La apuesta

**Primer capitulo...espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Salí del baño, y me vestí. Me puse un vestido negro floreado, unas pantys y unos botines. Como en Forks hacía frío, me puse un abrigo azul. Deje mi largo cabello negro suelto, y apenas me maquillé los ojos, ya que tenía unas gruesas y largas pestañas, y mis labios tenían un color rosado casi rojo.

Recién ayer me había mudado a Forks, había vuelto a con mi familia, luego de estar estudiando tres años en Italia. ¿Por que me mudé justo en el ultimo año de secundaria?, Fácil, las cosas no resultaron muy bien en Italia. Mis padres estaban contesto de que volví, aun que mi hermano estaba muy molesto por hacer sufrir a nuestros padres por tres años.

No era mi culpa, un día cualquiera postulé a ese instituto, y me aceptaron. Yo tomé mis cosas y me fui de un día para otro.

En Italia tuve un problema con dos chicos. Alec Vulturi y Demetri Vulturi. Ellos eran hijos del gran Aro Vulturi, dueño de _Vulturi Interprise. _Alec y Demetri, llegaron a mi instituto en tercer año. Ambos eran unos chicos malos, deseados por las chicas y se la pasaban en fiestas, y para mi desgracia, ambos se fijaron en mi.

Yo no tenía nada de especial, es mas siempre fui excéntrica, me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos, y era un tanto mal humorada con esa clase de chicos. Yo jamas quise llamar la atención de ellos, pero para mi desgracia sucedió.  
Competían por llamar mi atención, Demetri y Alec se peleaban cada vez que se veían, y cada vez me acosaban mas y mas, y para aumentar mi mala suerte, las chicas que estaban colgadas de ellos, osea casi toda la población femenina me odiaba. Y entre esas chicas, estaba mi amiga Lucy, la cual cambió su actitud y me hizo la vida imposible, nos la pasábamos peleando, hasta que un día nos golpeamos y me echaron del instituto.

Entonces volví con mi familia, esperando reencontrarme con mi mejor amiga Bella, con la cual mantuve contacto estos tres años.

Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta, y fui abrir. Ahí se encontraba mi hermano Edward, siempre con su cabello rebelde.

-Los chicos y yo iremos a casa de los Swan, si quieres te llevo para que veas a Bella.-Dijo Edward pasándose una mano por el cabello. Dudé en contestar, sería bueno ver a Bella. Hablar por teléfono, no era lo mismo que hablar en persona.

-Bien, te acompaño.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

Salimos, y nos fuimos a su auto, ya que mi auto seguía en Italia. Me subí al volvo, y esperé que Edward echara andar el auto.

-¿Por que volviste?, ¿Sabes cuanto han sufrido Esme y Carlisle?, te vas como si nada, y apareces con una sonrisa en la cara.-Soltó Edward de pronto.-Tuve problemas con unos chicos.-Me limité a responder.

Quitó la vista de la carretera, y me miró.

-¿Te hicieron algo?.-Preguntó enojado.-Sabes, el papel de hermano sobre-protector, no te va nada.-Dije con una sonrisa cínica.-Solo quiero saber si estas bien.-Dijo en tono tranquilo.-Mi mejor amiga me hizo la vida imposible, dos chicos me acosaron todo un año, y me gané el odio de todo un instituto...Estoy de maravilla.-Respondí con sarcasmo.

Sabía que Edward estaba enojado, pero no era excusa para que me dejará de hablar tres años. Yo jamás le hubiese hecho eso a él, ni a nadie.

Edward no dijo nada, y solo se dedicó a manejar.

El camino pasó tranquilo y en silencio, hasta que Edward detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Swan. Vi que afuera habían dos autos estacionados, un Ferrari y un bmw 3 rojo. Me bajé y junto con Edward tocamos el timbre de la entrada. Edward me miraba con enojo, dolor y angustia.

-Podrías al menos poner buena cara porque tu hermana volvió, ¿no crees?.-Él rodó los ojos.-Y tu pudiste sopesar mejor la idea de irte de un día para otro.-Me reprochó.-¡Oh!, disculpa por disfrutar mi vida, olvidaba que eres un reprimido.-Me miró confuso.-¿Que?, ¿acaso creíste que no sabía de tus conquistas y fiestecitas?.-Dije burlona.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció Bella. Ignoré a mi hermano y abracé a la castaña.

-¡Bella!, ¡no sabes cuanto te extrañé!. Ni te imaginas todas las tonteras que me han sucedido.-Ella correspondió mi abrazo.-¡Alice, por Dios, tanto tiempo sin verte!, tratándose de ti todo es posible.-Me respondió con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos.

-Hola Bells.-Saludó mi hermano.-Hola Edward.-Contestó Bella sonrojándose, Bella todavía estaba enamorada de mi hermano, pero el idiota no se daba cuenta.

-Jasper y Rose están con Emmett.-Dijo Bella, Edward asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Creo recordar que Bella me hablo de ellos. Jasper era un Playboy como mi hermano, y su hermana creo que era porrista.

Llegamos a la cocina y me encontré con el grandulón y dos chicos rubios.

**Jasper POV:**

Escuchamos los pasos de Bella, Edward debía haber llegado. ¡Genial!, el marica me debía 20 dolares. Habíamos apostado que me tiraría a Jessica en menos de tres día, y el muy imbécil juraba que me demoraría una semana. A penas me demoré horas, unas cuantas palabras bonitas y ya la zorra tenía las piernas abierta.

-¡¿Alice?!, ¿Estas aquí?.-Em pegó un grito de emoción y sorpresa, se levantó de su asiento y se fue a abrazar a la chica mas hermosa del planeta.

¿Morí y estoy en el cielo?, ¡la chica parecía un ángel!. Era bajita, menuda y delicada, tenía buen cuerpo y unos pechos firmes. Su cabello ondulado, era tan negro como la noche, su piel era extremadamente pálida y de porcelana. Tenía ojos dorados, nariz respingada y facciones finas, que le daban un aire infantil. ¡Era condenadamente sexy!, pero a la vez era muy tierna.

-No, vengo en camino, en cinco minutos llego.-Dijo sarcástica, pero con una hermosa sonrisa.

Con pasos gráciles se acercó hasta Bella y nos quedó mirando a mi gemela y a mi.

-Alice, ellos son Rosalie Hale y su hermano Jasper.-Nos presentó Bella.-Rose es mi novia.-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Alice, hermana de Edward.-Dijo estrechandonos su delicada y blanca mano.

_"Esa mano encaja perfectamente con mi pene"_, pensé con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto Alice.-Saludó Rose con una sonrisa.-¿Como es que Edward no nos habló que tenía una hermana tan hermosa?.-Dije con una mirada coqueta.-Creo que a mi hermano se le olvido decirme que tenía un amigo tan descerebrado.-Dijo alejándose de mi.

-¡Touche!.-Dijo Emmett. Lo ignoré y me acerqué otra vez a ella.

-Edward te tenía bien guardada muñeca, nunca mencionó que su hermana era tan sexy.-Me susurró en el oído.-Y a mi jamás me mencionó que uno de sus mejores amigos era un completo idiota. Si crees que caeré en tu juego, olvídalo.-Quedé plasmado en mi lugar.

Era la primera chica que me rechazaba. Pero no me daría por vencido, ella estaría en mi cama si o si.

-¡Te patearon el trasero hermano!.-Dijo Em riéndose de mi.-Cierra la boca Emmett, mejor dale un oral a tu novia.-Dije fastidiado, Rose mi miró mal.

Edward entró, justo cuando Bella, Rose y Alice se iban. Alice se parecía bastante a Edward, las mismas facciones finas, los mismos ojos y la misma expresión de enojo.

-Hola hermano.-Nos saludó a Emmett y a mi.-Me debes 20 dolares marica, pero y habrá tiempo para eso.-Dije ubicándome a su lado.-Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿Por que no sabía nada acerca de tu sexy hermana?.-Pregunté enojado.

Edward río al igual que Emmett.

-Justo cuando llegaste tu a la prepa, Alice se fue a Italia. No te hable de ella, ya que estamos enojado.-Dijo tomando una cerveza.-¿Enojados?.-Pregunté otra vez.-Alice se fue de un día para otro, y dejó a mis padres devastados. No vino ni una navidad ni nada.-Dijo Edward con rencor en su voz.

-Esta buena.-Dije bebiendo de mi cerveza.-Olvídate de ella, es una chica difícil, no esta a tu alcance.-Respondió Edward.

-El marica tiene razón. Alice es demasiado para ti bro, y es una chica muy peculiar.-Apoyó Em.

¡Ja!, estos imbeciles no sabían nada. yo podía ser un encanto cuando me lo proponía.

-Estoy seguro que me la llevo a la cama.-Em y Ed me miraron con una ceja alzada.-Esto es una apuesta, si no te llevas a Alice a la cama antes de 5 meses, nos debes pagar 50 dolares a cada uno.-Dijo Em sacando su billetera.-¿Y si gano yo?.-Pregunté interesado.-Cada uno te dara 50 dolares.-Dijo con una sonrisa Ed.-Trato.-

Bien, ahora tenía 5 meses para llevarme a la cama a Alice. ¡Oh1, querida no sabes lo que te espera...


	3. ¿Aceptas una cita?

S**egundo cap!, **

**Por si se lo preguntan, la actitud de Alice es como Kat de 10 cosas que odio de ti...quiero darle las gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.**

* * *

**Alice POV:**

¡GENIAL!, primer día de instituto, nótese el sarcasmo. Odiaba que todos me miraran. Era muy incomodo. Había ido con Bella a buscar mi horario, así que ahora íbamos a la cafetería ya que aun no era hora de clases.

-Tenemos clase juntas -Dijo Bella. ¡Menos mal!, no quería estar sola en clases.

Ibamos camino a la cafetería, cuando una chica morena con cabello negro y rasgos mexicanos, se detuvo frente a nosotras. Divisé a dos chicas mas detrás de ella, las dos rubias teñidas, pero con muy buen cuerpo incluyendo a la mexicana.

-Hola, soy María la chica mas popular. Deberías escoger bien los grupos, para que no estés con las raritas -Dijo mirando a Bella con desprecio. ¿Pero y esta que se creía?.

-O el de las zorras creídas descerebradas -Dije con las cejas alzadas.

No quería insultarla, pero yo no tenía el control absoluto de mi cuerpo, era demasiado impulsiva. Ella me quedo mirando sorprendida, y hasta un poco enojada.

-¿Me llamaste zorra creída descerebrada? -Preguntó incrédula, mientras la mandíbula le temblaba. Vi que Bella ocultaba una risa.

-¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?, vaya...-Dije haciéndome la inocente, pasando a su lado para ir a la cafetería con Bella.

-¿Se estaba burlando de mi? -Escuchamos decir a la tal María. Bella y yo nos miramos y reímos.-¡Esta me la pagas estupida!.

-¡Te estaré esperando!-Respondí.

-¡Eso fue increíble!, nadie jamas le ha hablado así a María -Dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Te aseguro que hasta yo estoy sorprendida, yo no soy así, pero es una creída, alguien debía bajarla de las nubes -Dije mirando las mesas, solo me dejé guiar por Bella.

Nos sentamos en una mesa justo al medio de todos. En esta se encontraban cuatro chicos y dos chicas.

-Chicos ella es Alice, la hermana de Edward -Dijo Bella presentándome.-Alice, ellos son Mike, Jessica, Ben, Erick y Ángela -Todos me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vienes de Italia verdad? -Preguntó Jessica emocionada.

-Si, viví 3 años allí -Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tienes novio? -Preguntó interesado el tal Mike.-Digo, ya sabes, esas cosas son temas -Dijo nervioso.

-No, no tengo -Dije con una sonrisa.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales. Ayudamos a Ángela con su reporte del diario escolar, y le rogué que no pusiera de noticia, al final logré convencerla. El timbre sonó, y con Bella fuimos a nuestra primera clases. Literatura.

-¡Hola chicas bonitas! -Dijo alguien abrazándonos por la cintura. Era Jasper.-Hola Jazz.-Saludó Bella.

-Hola descerebrado -Saludé con tono normal.

-Vaya, tienes un humor de perros -Dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Eso es lo que causas en mi -Dije tajante.

-Vamos, no puedo caerte tan mal, todos me encuentran irresistible.-Dijo egocéntrico. ¿Es que no entedía que este era el momento en que se callaba y se iba?.

-Si, yo también...pero irresistiblemente idiota.

**Jasper POV:**

¡Rayos!, esta chica era mas difícil de lo que creí. Para mi suerte, aun tenía mi mano en su estrecha cintura. Hoy día vestía con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca, y traía un sweater grande azul con estrellas. ¿Como rayos podía verse tan sexy si no mostraba nada?.

-Yo no soy un idiota, soy uno de los mas inteligentes de este instituto -Me defendí, ¿Quien se creía para llamarme idiota?.

-Entonces eres perfecto aparentando ser un idiota -Respondió.

-¿Estas en sus días o siempre es así? -Pregunté a Bella.

-Siempre es así, bueno solo con tipos como tu -Dijo Bella pensativa.

-Entonces eres una insoportable, sabes deberías pensar en mejorar tu actitud -Alice miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tu deberías pensar en como ser menos hueco, espera...creo que primero deberías aprender a pensar.-Dicho esto, tomó la mano de Bella y entraron rápido al salón.

-Esa estúpida no se que se cree -Dijo María llegando a mi lado.-¿Puedes creer que me llamó zorra creída?.-María estaba realmente enojada-Pero esto no se quedará así, me las pagará. Ya le advertí-Dijo María aparentando intimidación.

-Le falta sexo -Le dije riendo.

En realidad no había dicho ni una mentira, María no era una santa paloma.

-Hey nena, mi amigo quiere un poco de diversión.-Le dije besándola y tocando uno de sus senos en pleno pasillo. Ella sonrió, y me llevó al baño.

Nos encerramos en el baño y María me bajo los pantalones. Se llevó mi pene directamente a la boca, ¡Joder!, María si que sabía hacer orales.

-oh si nena...si así sigue -Dije agarrando su cabeza.

María saboreaba mi miembro como si de un dulce se tratara. Aumenté el ritmo, y la agarré mas fuerte del cabello, y ella empezó hacer movimientos mas rápidos. Esto daría para rato.

**Alice POV:**

-¿No crees que eres un poco dura con Jasper?.-Preguntó Bella cuando el señor Mason escribía en el pizarron.

-Creeme Bella, a chicos como él no les interesa como les hable. Solo les importa que tan buena eres en la cama -Respondí.

Vi que Bella se daba miraditas con mi hermano. ¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?. Mas tarde le preguntaría a Bella, que se traía con mi hermano. Por mas que amara a Edward, sabía como era él. Solo le interesaba el sexo, así que no permitiría que dañara a Bella. ¿Pero y si a Edward le gustara Bella?, ¿Sería capaz de cambiar por ella?.

-Bella, ¿crees que las personas pueden cambiar por alguien? -Pregunté, ella de inmediato me miró con una ceja alzada.

-No lo se, creo que depende de cada uno. Pero yo creo que si, yo lo haría.-Respondió.

-Señorita Cullen, ya que tanto habla, díganos su opinión de Romeo y Julieta -En mi opinión, es una buena obra, pero como nada es perfecto, el final es de lo peor. La muerte de ambos me pareció estúpida, y careció de sentido -Respondí.

-¿Esta cuestionando la obra de William Shakespeare? -Pregunto incrédulo.

-¿No consistía en eso? -Pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Fuera de mi clase -Dijo con voz dura.-¿Que? -Pregunté incrédula, me miró mal, y no me quedo otra que salir de la clase.

-¿Y ahora que hago? -Me pregunté cuando estuve fuera del salón.

Decidí recorrer el instituto, para familiarizarme con los salones y demás.

Llegué al campo de juego, que debía admitir era muy lindo. Todo el instituto era lindo y muy grande, para un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks. En el campo se encontraban chicos jugando Béisbol, así que decidí alejarme para no molestar.

-¡Cuidado! -Exclamaron de pronto, me giré y una pelota venía en mi dirección.

Levanté la mano y la atajé. Era buena con los deportes, en mi instituto anterior, estuve en 3 deportes, béisbol, soccer y valleyball, también practico Ballet desde que tengo memoria. Y tambien, desde pequeña he jugado béisbol gracias a mi padre y hermano.

Un chico de cabellos castaños claros amarrados en una coleta baja, medianamente musculoso, alto, de facciones finas y la piel blanca, corrió en mi dirección.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó cuando llegó hasta mí.-

Si, no me ha pasado nada -Dije quitandole importancia.-¡Wow!, atajaste muy bien la pelota, sin necesidad de un guante -Dijo sorprendido.

De pronto llegó un hombre a nuestro lado, con vestimenta deportiva. De seguro era el entrenador.

-¿Sabes jugar Béisbol? -Preguntó el entrenador, yo asentí.

-¡Chicos vayan a cambiarse! -Mandó el entrenador con voz dura.

Los jugadores obedecieron de inmediato, yo me quedé a solas con el entrenador.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer una practica? -Me preguntó tomando un bate y un guante.-Por supuesto.

-Bien, quiero ver que tal bateas -Me entregó un bate, y se posiciono al otro lado del campo con una pelota.

Me amarré el cabello en una coleta, para que no se me fuera a la cara. Agarré el bate como se debía, y me puse en posición. Lanzó la pelota e inmediatamente moví el bate hacia atrás para da impulso, y bateé. Se escucho la colisión del bate y la pelota.

Me lanzó la pelota varías veces, solo una vez fallé, porque me enredé con mis propios pies.

-Bien, mañana te espero aquí en el primer receso de clases. Necesitarás un uniforme de béisbol, Jasper Hale esta encargado de todos los uniformes -Dicho esto, salió del campo justo cuando los chicos salieron. El chico rubio de hace un rato, se acercó a mi.

-Vi como bateabas, tienes mucho talento en el juego, ¿De donde has sacado todo ese talento? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Lo miré bien. Era guapo, de eso no cabía duda, aun que tenía un aspecto de chico malo.

-Cuando tiene un y un padre adicto al béisbol, no te salvas de ellos -Respondí, mientras alcanzábamos a los demás jugadores.

-Te creo, por cierto soy James, James Witherdale -Me estrechó su manos la cual tomé.-Un placer James, soy Alice Cullen.

-Deberías unirte al equipo, sería divertido tenerte, ademas juegas muy bien -Dijo un chico delante mio. Era Mike.

-Eso se lo dejo al entrenador, me ha pedido vernos mañana en el campo de juego en el primer receso -Todos los que estaban ahí me miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Entonces va enserio la cosa. Necesitaras un uniforme -Dijo un chico moreno, de cabello negro y con muy buen cuerpo. Sus músculos resaltaban aun con su camiseta negra.

-Si, me dijo que hablara con Jasper y le pidiera uno -Expliqué.

-Bella puede llevarte a casa de Jasper -Dijo Mike.-¿Eres amiga de Bella? -Preguntó el chico moreno.-Si, soy su amiga Alice.

-¡Así que tu eres Alice!, Bella siempre nos habla de ti -Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Jacob, un amigo de toda su infancia. ¡Hey chicos es amiga de Bella, Alice! -Exclamó, y los chicos inmediatamente me saludaron y abrazaron.

Menos mal que tenía buena memoria. Pude memorizar los nombres de cada uno. Eran Jacob, Sam, James, Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil y claro, Mike el cual ya conocía.

-Bella no para de hablar de ti.-Dijo el mas joven, Seth.-Espero que les haya hablado cosas buenas.-Dije riendo.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ya que la primera clase había terminado. Los chicos me contaban que jamás habían jugado en un campeonato, y que esperaban poder ir a uno este año.

**Jasper POV:**

-¿Jazpy me llevas al cine? -Me dijo María con melosa.

¿Es que no me podía dejar tranquilo?, nos divertimos y ya. Pero claro, uno no se puede divertir.

-Claro nena, ¿Que te parece el viernes en la noche? -Pregunté con fingido interés, el cual ella no notó ya que me sonrió.

-Me parece bien, ese día mis padres no estarán en casa -Dijo con voz sensual.-Entonces no tenemos problemas -Dije entrando a la cafetería.

María se fue con sus amigas, las zorristas...perdón porristas. Y yo me fui con los imbéciles de mis amigos.

-Estas jodido -Escuché a Em.

-¿Quien esta jodido? -Pregunté sentándome -Eddy, quiere follarse a Belly.-Dijo Em con voz "dulce".

-Estas jodido, eres un cabron y tu sabes que Bella no esta interesada en darte su virginidad -Dije recordando que Bella esperaba al "indicado".

-No soy tan cabrón. Ademas lo que siento por Bella me esta confundiendo -Dijo como si fuera una chica.-Actúas como una puta chica.-Dijo Em burlón.

Iba a apoyarlo, cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par. Y dejó entrar a los perdedores de béisbol. ¡Ja!, juraban que este año jugarían su primer campeonato.

Los miré con burla, cuando me di cuenta de que prestaban atención a una pequeña figura...¡Era Alice!.

¿Que hacía ella rodeada de todos esos penes?. Y al parecer no se lo estaba pasando nada mal, ya que hablaba y reía animada.  
Los seguí con la mirada mientras se sentaban, con bella y dos chicos que no recuerdo sus nombres. Reían escandalosamente, y comían como sabañones.

-Veo que Allie se hizo amiga de los perros -Dijo Edward irritado. Emmett miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los amigos de Alice, pero luego sonrió.

-Me alegro que haya hecho amigos -Dijo llenando su boca con comida.

-¿Te volviste loco o el sexo te jodió la cabeza?, si se junta con ellos las posibilidades que yo esta con ella descienden -Dije irritado. Vi como James intentaba tomarle la mano, pero era tan marica que no se atrevía.

-¡Hey Alice, atalaja! -Dijo un chico, que al parecer era el mas joven del grupo.

El chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la cafetería, tomo una manzana y se la lanzó a Alice. ¡¿Pero es que acaso era idiota?!. Edward estaba tranquilo mirando la acción, mientras todos observamos y esperamos que la manzana se estrellara en el hermoso rostro de Alice.

Pero eso jamás sucedió.

Alice estiró la mano, y con un ágil movimiento, agarró la manzana sin problemas. Creo que toda la cafetería se sorprendio, excepto su hermano claro.

-Tu hermana es todo un enigma -Dije sorprendido.-A veces pienso que es adoptada -Dijo Ed mirando a Bella.

Todos en la cafetería dieron vuelta sus cabezas y miraron cuando entraron las zorristas. Todas las porristas eran unas zorras, me había acostado con todas ellas, excepto con la capitana ya que era mi hermana. Si se lo preguntan, Rose mas que zorra, era cabrona. Ella no era una chica fácil, excepto cuando ella quería sexo. Su pensamiento era mas de un chico en el sentido del sexo, ya que si quería se lanzaba. Ella y Em eran como conejos, se la pasaban follando. Eran un pareja extraña, ya que al principio no se toleraban, no podían cruzar una palabra sin insultarse, pero de un día a otro comenzaron una relación.

María se sentó en nuestra mesa, con sus amigas. Me decía algo pero yo no le prestaba atención solo observaba Alice, la cual ahora no hablaba con nadie. Estaba escuchando música, mientras balanceaba su silla hacia atrás. Pude notar que cantaba, era como si estuviera en otro mundo. Yo jamás había estado de esa manera. Tan pacifico y tranquilo.

De pronto se puso de pie rápidamente. Gracias a Dios, su mesa estaba a una mesa de la de nosotros, así que oía todo lo que hablaban.

-Estaré afuera -Dijo tomando su bolso.

-Esta lloviendo, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí -Dijo el hijo de puta de James.

-No, yo quiero ir afuera. Después nos vemos -Dijo y luego camino a la salida.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!, debía medir mis palabras ya que esta chica comenzaría con su sarcasmo y de seguro me trataría como la peor basura del mundo. Quien pensaría que yo Jasper Hale, se sentía intimidado por una chica.

-El deber me llama -Me levanté rápido y salí en busca de Alice.

Escuché como María se quejaba, pero no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías. Alice salía de la cafetería cuando la alcancé.

-Vi como atajaste la manzana. Creo que me dejaste impresionado -Le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Ella me miró con una ceja alza.

-No fue nada, no es para tanto.-Dijo quitandole importancia.

¡No me insulto!, bien esto era un progreso, juega bien tus cartas Jasper.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el entrenador me dijo que tu eras el encargado de los uniformes deportivos. Necesito que me pases uno de béisbol -Salimos al jardín del instituto, el cual estaba empapado ya que estaba lloviendo.

-¿Te unirás al equipo?, digo el entrenador Clapp no acepta a cualquiera -Esta chica realmente era extraña.

-Sip, el entrenador me hizo unas pruebas, así que necesito para mañana el uniforme. Puedo ir a tu casa e ir a buscarlo esta tarde con Edward, a menos que estés ocupado, claro -Nos sentamos en una banca, la única banca que no estaba mojada.

Así que necesitaba el uniforme para mañana...bien, podía usar esta situación a mi favor.

-Hagamos un trato, yo te paso el uniforme esta tarde, si tu aceptas ir a una cita conmigo -¡Eso es Jasper!, soy un jodido genio.

**Alice POV:**

¿Pero quien rayos se creía este?. ¿Ir a una cita con el?, ¡estúpido cabrón!. Necesitaba el uniforme para unirme al equipo, pero no quería ir a una cita con el señor "soy tan sexy".

-Estas demente si crees que saldré contigo -Dije incrédula.

-¡Ah claro!, ¡No saldrás conmigo porque "tu eres la gran cosa"!, olvidaba que vienes de otro planeta -Dijo con sarcasmo, de verdad se veía molesto.

-¡Y yo olvidaba que vienes del planeta, Mirenme Mirenme! -Alcé la voz irritada, Jasper realmente colmaba mi paciencia.

Cerró los ojos y recuperó la compostura.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo te estoy pidiendo una cita. Ademas sino aceptas, perdemos ambos. Tu no tendrás tu uniforme y yo no tendré mi cita -Dijo con una sonrisa y un juego de cejas.

Lo miré por un momento. Él tenía razón, pero ¡Él era el causante de esto!, ¡Argh!, estúpido engreído. bufé y rosé los ojos.

-Esta bien, aceptaré. Pero, ¡no quiero que te sobrepases conmigo -Le advertí. Él sonrió complacido, y se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello.

Su cabello era tan rubio como el de su hermana, y sus facciones duras le daban un aire de chico malo. No había notado que sus ojos eran azules, recuerdo que los de Rosalie eran verdes. Su ropa se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

_"Es lindo"_, Pensé...¡¿QUE?!, Estúpida conciencia.

_"Vamos, acepta que es lindo, y muy sexy" _Otra vez habló mi conciencia, ¡Hey!, ¿De que lado estas?.

-Tierra llamando a Alice, tierra llamando a Alice, ¿Me escuchas? -Jasper movió su mano cerca de mi cara. Parpadeé un par de veces y volví al mundo.

-Perdón, ¿Decías algo? -Pregunté sonrojada.-Te fuiste lejos Pequeña. Te decía que tendríamos que ajustar un unforme, son muy grandes. Todos son de hombres, excepto el de las porristas -Asentí, creo que mamá tiene una maquina de cocer, ella podría ayudarme.

-¿Por que te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero? -Preguntó mirándome interesado.

-No lo se. Un día envié mis papeles y me aceptaron. Entonces aproveché la oportunidad, y me fui por tres años -Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y fue lo correcto? -Su pregunta me sorprendió.

Nadie me había preguntado eso. Ni si quiera sabía si tenía una respuesta, digo, dejé a mi familia y me gané el odio de todos en el instituto, y lo peor es que quedé como una zorra sin serlo.

-Parece que no -Respondí en un hilo de voz.

**Jasper POV:**

Me contestó con un hilo de voz, me sentí un jodido idiota. ¡Estúpido Jasper, ella no quería hablar de ello!. Iba hablar, pero sonó el timbre que indicaba la segunda clase.

-Bueno, yo me voy a clases -Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño -Dije caminando junto a ella.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo, mientras todos los estupidos chismosos nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Vi a Bella que caminaba hacía nosotros, yo me detenía aquí, ya que era el salón de ciencias, y esa era mi próxima clase.

-Bien pequeña, nos vemos en la salida -Des pedí de ella, ella asintió y se fue con Bella.

Las observé irse y perderse en la multitud. Hoy había examen de ciencias, y no había estudiado...pero en lo unico que podía pensar era, ¿A donde mierda voy a llevar a Alice?.

Saqué mi teléfono, y marqué a Edward, no quería buscarlo ya que tardaría una eternidad y no entraría a clases.

_-¿Para que llamas marica?-_Dijo Ed al otro lado del teléfono

-Tengo una cita con tu hermana, tu la conoces mejor que yo, ¿A donde demonios la llevo? -Pregunté exasperado.

_-¡Uh!, esta difícil bro...Alice no es una chica facil de impresionar-_

-¿Que tan difícil puede ser?, después de todo es una chica -Dije entrando al salón de clases.

-_Estamos hablando de una chica nerd excéntrica.-_Bufé y rodé los ojos.

-¡Señor Hale, apague ese aparato! -Dijo el señor Banner.

Corté la llamada, luego hablaría con Ed.

¿A donde podría llevar a una chica como Alice?, el cine inmediatamente quedaba descartado. ¿Llevarla a comer?...era muy predecible.  
Primero que todo, ¿Como es ella?...bien, con lo poco que la he visto y escuchado de ella, se que es una chica que le gustan los deportes, odia la gente creída, rechazaba a todos los chicos y también se, que su color favorito es el verde. ¡Demonios!, ¿Por que tenía que ser tan complicada?.


	4. Bailes, y una noche de placer

**IMPORTANTE: dejaré la información de los bailes, canciones y demas, por si no los conocen...si no lo entiendes ahora, cuando leas el capitulo lo entenderás...Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, y gracias Kristen por comentar...**

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

-Rose, necesito tu ayuda -Dije entrando a la habitación de mi hermana.

Mi hermana me miró con incredulidad. No me importaba que me pidiera dinero o que la ayudara a salir de casa. Necesitaba que me ayudara con Alice.

-¿Que quieres de mi? -Preguntó con voz dura, mientras peinaba su cabello. ¡Zorra vanidosa!.

-Voy a salir con Alice el viernes. Necesito saber a que lugares le gusta ir, que musica escucha y que la sorprende, quiero saber todo de ella-Dije recargándome en la pared.

-¿Alice la chica rara aceptó salir contigo?, me sorprende que haya aceptado. No es como tus chicas -Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos Rose, soy un encanto, ¿y ese apodo le dieron?, ¿la chica rara?...Ahora me podrías ayudar -Dije irritado.

En cuanto antes tuviera esa información, mejor. ¡Rayos!, ¿Cuando mierda me he preocupado por una estúpida "cita"?.

-Si, ahora es conocida como la chica rara, vaya, el gran Jasper Hale, preocupado-Dijo burlona.-Dejate de juegos Rose y ayudame -Aun que me enojara, no serviría de nada. Rose no se dejaba intimidar.

-Esta bien, me acercaré a Alice y Bella. Pero te costará caro -Dijo llegando a mi lado. Rodé los ojos y saqué mi billetera.-Yo solo quiero saber de Alice, no de Bella -No pagaría para saber de Bella. No me interesaba saber cuantas horas al día leía.

-Edward me encargó saber de Bella -Dijo con una sonrisa. Vaya, así que Edward estaba igual que yo.-Quiero cien dolares, por cada día que pase con ella -Dijo mirandose las uñas.

-¡¿Estas hablando en serio, o Emmett te contagió su estupidez?! -Pregunté alterado.

-¡Mi osito no es estúpido!-Dijo golpeándome. ¡Mierda!, me dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que sentí arder mi mejilla.-Ademas, si no aceptas mi oferta, tu eres el único que pierde. Tengo el dinero de Edward -Dijo con una sonrisa que dejó mostrar sus blancos y radiantes dientes, se fue asentar frente a su gran espejo para seguir arreglandose.

¡Maldita manipuladora!, sabe que estoy jodido y por eso se aprovecha. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

-Esta bien, acepto -Dije sacando cien dolares. Ella sonrió complacida.-Sera un gusto acercarme a esas zorritas raritas y nerd -Sabía que a Rose no le caía muy bien Bella, jamás supe el porque, de seguro por eso también le caía mal Alice.

Salí de la habitación, y esperé que mi chica rara llegara, ya que vendría por su uniforme. Debí comportarme como el chico encantador que era.

**Alice POV:**

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual lo tomé y conteste. Era un numero desconocido.

-¿Hola?-Pregunté en modo de saludo.

-Vaya Alice, así que es cierto que estas en Forks -Esa voz...No podía ser...Lucy.

-¡¿Como rayos conseguiste mi numero?!-Pregunté exasperada. Esta era una psicópata de lo peor. De seguro sabía hasta el color de mis bragas.

-Mi amiga María se lo saco a tu jodido hermano, mientras ayer hacían un trío toda la noche-Contesto la zorra de Lucy.-Te diré solo una cosa Alice, no te atrevas a volver a Italia, no contactar a los Vulturi, de lo contrario te haré la vida imposible

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando bebé o simplemente naciste estúpida?, No me interesan los Vulturi, te lo he dicho millones de veces, ¿Acaso tu cerebro no es capaz de procesar 5 palabras?-Pregunté con incredulidad. Escuché un gruñido al otro lado de la linea, y luego se cortó la llamada.

Rodé los ojos. Tarde o temprano iba a recibir una llamada de Lucy, de seguro ahora estaba celebrando porque ya no estoy en Italia. Le quité importancia al asunto y detuve el coche en casa de Bella. Toqué el claxon, para avisar que saliera.

Gracias al cielo mamá me había dejado su auto, un mini cooper rojo con rayas blancas, ya que ella y Carlisle habían ido a casa de mi abuela y no volverían hasta dentro de tres días. Ahora debía ir a casa de Jasper en busca de mi uniforme, así que le pedí a Bella que me acompañara.

Bella salió vistiendo sus típicos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros. Se subió al coche y eché andar otra vez.

-Así que lo del equipo de béisbol va enserio -Dijo mordiendo la uña de su dedo indice.

-Claro, ademas los chicos de la reserva me caen bien-Respondí con una sonrisa.-Tu me dices doblar o parar-Bella asintió y luego cambió su expresión a una de interés.

-Dime, ¿como fue que aceptaste salir con Jasper?-Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.-Ya sabes, él muy idiota me chantajeo. Si no salía con él no me entregaba el uniforme -Dije sin mirarla, no me gustaban estos temas.

-¡La gran Alice Cullen, cayó en los trucos de un idiota!, creo que subestimé a Jasper -Dijo riéndose de mi.

-¡Calla la boca!, y mejor dime que te traes con mi hermano -Me miró con los ojos abiertos.-¿Que?, ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? -Pregunté burlona.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo, pero recobró la compostura.

-No hay nada, el cree que puede acostarse conmigo. Tu hermano es un idiota de lo peor -Dijo corriendo su cabello.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, y parece que se contagia, mira nada mas a sus amigos -Dije con una cara de reproche, Bella echo a reír.

-Para ahí, esa es la casa de los Hale -Dijo apuntando una gran casa.

¿Casa?, era una mansión. Habían 6 coches estacionados afuera, y tenían un gran Jardín. La casa era amarilla de dos pisos.

-Luego de esto vamos a comer algo. Tengo unas inmensas ganas de comer pizza -Dije tocándome el estomago.

-Y yo una hamburguesa doble -Dijo saboreándose los labios.

Tocamos el timbre y en menos de cinco segundos, Jasper nos abrió la puerta. Se había cambiado ropa, vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa azul. Jasper era el tipo de chico que vestía formal fuera cual fuera la ocasión.

Vi a Rosalie parada detrás de Jasper. Estaba con un short que dejaba al descubierto sus interminables piernas, un top blanco con lunares, que mostraba las parte baja de su estomago y por ultimo un blaser negro. Me sentí realmente ordinaria. Rosalie era el tipo de chica que era capaz de destruir tu autoestima solo con mirarla.

Yo llevaba los mismos vaqueros negros, pero con una remera que decía "Sex Pistols"*1. Le quité importancia, nunca fui la tipica chica que dedicaba tres horas en su imagen para impresionar.

-¡Hey Bells!, hola chica sexy -Nos saludó Jasper, fijando su mirada en mi camiseta. -Hola Jazz -Saludó Bella.

-Hola descerebrado, vine por mi uniforme -Respondí.

Él soltó un bufido y yo sonreí. Rosalie se acerco a nosotras y nos saludó.

-¿Te uniras al grupo de porritas? -Preguntó sorprendida.

-No, me uniré al grupo de béisbol -Me limite a responder.

No me fiaba de Rosalie. Algo en ella no me inspiraba confianza. Actuaba como una tonta, pero era muy inteligente y astuta. En casa de Bella arme todo tipo de idea sobre ella, pero hoy en la clase había desechado todas mis ideas sobre una rubia hueca. Me sorprendí, no era muy fácil de sorprender pero ella lo logró.

-Los uniformes están en mi habitación.-Dijo moviendo sus cejas insinuante.-Ni creas que subiré a tu habitación, y mucho menos contigo -Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de caer en mis encantos? -Preguntó con cara provocativa.

-¡Jaja!, no me hagas reír. Dime donde esta la maldita habitación -vociferé altanera.

Tengo perfecto control sobre mi cuerpo, jamás caería en los "encantos" de Jasper. Era un completo idiota que solo pensaba en joderse a todas las chicas.

Jasper sonrió complacido y me tomó de la mano para guiarme a su habitación.

-Oye espera, ¿Y Bella?-Pregunté buscandola con la mirada.-Se fue con Rose-Respondió.

¡Traidora!, me dejó a solas con el enemigo. ¿Pero porque me preocupaba tanto?, no es que fuera a suceder algo, ¿cierto?. Por supuesto que no, soy lo bastante cuerda para medir mis acciones.

Llegamos a una habitación de paredes azules, solo tenía una silla y una biblioteca, un closet, y dos cuadros. ¿Esta era la habitación de Jasper?. ¿Y donde estaban las bailarinas exóticas?, ¿Y la colección de revistas Playboy?.

-¿Que?, ¿pensaste que mi habitación era un caos?-Dijo burlándose de mi, seguro tenía cara de retrasada mirando todo.

Cerré la boca, y pasé a la habitación. Pude ver que había un mueble en una esquina, y encima tenía los uniformes. Recorrí la habitación tímidamente, no quería parecer chismosa. Paré en la biblioteca. Casi todos los libros eran de historia, de la segunda guerra mundial, la guerra civil, la colonización, partidos políticos, guerra de los cien años y demás.

-Vaya, si que te gustan los libros de historia -Dije tomando uno de la segunda guerra mundial.

-Si, de hecho es mi materia favorita -Respondió rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Asentí y metí mis manos en los bolsillos nerviosa.

-Supongo que ese es el mueble con uniformes -Dije apuntando el mueble, Jasper asintió y fue hasta él.

Rebuscó en los cajones y extrajo varios uniformes de béisbol. Pude observar que no eran tan grandes, algunos solo había que tomarlos y listo. Menos mal, ya que con mis apenas 1,57 debía siempre ajustar la ropa y cortar los vaqueros, pantalones y todo.

-Creo que esta es la talla mas pequeña -Me acerqué hasta él y corroboré su opinión.

Al parecer era el mas pequeño, y a mí me quedaría bien. Tenía que cortar un poco los pantalones y ajustar la remera. No era tanto trabajo.

Quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. ¿Que rayos debía hacer?, ¿tomar el uniforme e irme sin mas?, o ¿sacar algún tema de conversación?

-Yo, creo que ya me voy -Dije tomando el uniforme.-Gracias y adiós-Dije caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿No quieres que juguemos un rato pequeña?-Preguntó con voz provocativa. -¿Conoces el juego patea al idiota?, creo que se me antoja ese juego

Jasper comenzó a reír, ¿De que mierda se reía?, mujeriego imbécil.

-¿De que mierda te ríes?, tengo cara de payaso, ¿Me salió otro ojo o que? -Pregunté con una mirada asesina. Paró de reír, y se secó las lagrimas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, tu cara esta perfecta. Es solo que eres taaaan cómica -Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Vale, me voy -Dije tajante mientras retiraba su brazo de mis hombros.

Salí de la habitación dejando atrás a Jasper, pero claro él me siguió y fácilmente llegó a mi lado.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer? -Preguntó con una ceja alzada.-No, solo saldré a comer con Bella

¿De cuando acá tenía que decirle a este idiota lo que hacía?...Vale tal vez estaba exagerando, pero de verdad, su sola parecencia me exasperaba.

-No me digas que tu y Bella...ya sabes...marchan para el otro bando -Dijo mirándome alterado.

¿Me estaba llamando lesbiana?, ¿de verdad tengo pinta de lesbiana?, tal vez no me arreglaba tanto, pero era heterosexual. No porque una mujer no se arregle e invite a su amiga a comer es lesbiana, o porque un hombre se arregle automáticamente es gay.

-No soy lesbiana, solo sera una salida de chicas -Jasper me miró con diversión.-No pareces ese tipo chica

-No soy ese tipo de chicas, pero puedo intentarlo -Dije orgullosa.

Llegamos al living, y ahí vimos a mi hermano conversando con una muy animada Bella. ¿Es que no escogió un mejor lugar para hablar?, ¡Te odio Isabella Swan!.

-Bella estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir -Dije lo mas simpática que pude, pero al parecer se notó mi irritación.-¿Adonde iran? -Preguntó Edward.-A comer -Respondió Bella levantandose.

-¿A comer?, no me digan que tu y Alice son...-Dejó la frase incompleta. ¡¿Por que rayos todos creían que eramos lesbianas?!.

-No somos lesbianas -La voz de Bella sonó irritada.-¿Están seguras?, porque si lo son no importa...osea levantan sospechas -Balbuceaba Edward, Jasper fue a su lado mientras reía.

**Jasper POV:**

-¡Que no somos lesbianas cretino! -Vociferó Allie exasperada.

Se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea. ¡Jodido Jasper!, ¿Como eres tan inteligente?, Dios Stephen hopkins no era nada a mi lado.

-Que casualidad, Edward y yo tambien íbamos a comer -Edward me miró raro.-¿Nosotros -Le di un codazo para que entendiera la indirecta, al parecer la entendió ya que abrió los ojos y sonrió.-Verdad, lo había olvidado. ¿Que tal si vamos los cuatro a Twilight's -Felicité a Edward en mi interior. Twilight's era una especie de café/bar que quedaba cerca de la casa de Bella. La gran mayoría de los jóvenes iban allí.

Las chicas se miraron, y se dijeron algo inaudible para mis oídos. Jodida mierda, estoy seguro que no aceptarán.

-Bien, aceptamos -Contesto mi ángel con una sonrisa...¿Mi ángel?, ya me puse homosexual.-Entonces ¿que esperamos?, vamos-Dijo el marica de Edward con una sonrisa.

-Los esperamos allí-Dijo Bella y salieron camino al mini cooper. Que por lo que recuerdo era el auto de Esme.

-Estuviste a punto de cagarla amigo -Le dije a Edward molesto.-Si, pero no sucedió -Dijo feliz.

¿Como mierda era mi amigo?, parecía un drogadicto pero en él era natural.

-Sabes Edward, a veces eres un completo idiota...en realidad siempre lo eres -Dije mientras íbamos en el volvo del cobrizo.

-Te vi muy animado con Bella -Edward río nervioso.

-Bella es una chica única y especial, se me hace fácil estar con ella, tenemos mucho en común -Casi vomité al escuchar sus palabras. ¡Genial!, él Edward marica volvía.

Me costó tanto hacer que fuera un hombre, cuando lo conocí apenas y miraba a las chicas. Tantos años de sacrificios tirados por la borda. ¡Gracias Bella!, volviste a mi mejor amigo un marica cursi.

-¿De verdad te gusta Bella?, digo no es fea ni nada pero es aburrida -Edward me miró molesto y volvió su mirada a la carretera.

-Bella es hermosa y una chica interesante. Y claro que me gusta, cualquiera que la conociera se enamoraría de ella -Eché a reír.

¿Cualquiera enamorado de Bella?, ¡Ja!, esa era buena. Bella no era fea, pero a mi parecer era muy aburrida. Demasiado tímida, para mi gusto.

-Comenzaré a odiar a Bella si sigues hablando así. ¿Que te paso hermano?, te volviste un marica -Le reproché.

-Dejame, estoy pasando por una etapa difícil. Me acerco a Bella y me comporto como un puto caballero, pero yo no soy así, ella cree que cambié, yo también lo pensé. Pero anoche me follé a Tanya y a María -Edward se oía frustrado.

Ahora que lo veía bien, me di cuenta que tenía ojeras, estaba mas delgado e incluso se podría decir que se veía enfermo.

-Te ves fatal, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas así? -Pregunté. Él pareció pensarlo.

-Hace unas dos semanas, si es que no es mas -¿Dos semanas y no me dijo nada?.

-¡¿Hace dos malditas semanas que estas así y no me dijiste ni una jodida mierda?! -¡Se suponía que eramos mejores amigos, y esas cosas no se les oculta a un amigo!.

-Te lo iba a contar, pero cuando supiera que me sucedía, lo siento -Dijo suspirando angustiado.

Jamas había visto así a Edward, realmente se veía mal. ¿Que debía hacer en momentos como estos?.

-Sabes que no soy bueno dando consejos y tampoco soy la mejor persona para darlos, pero creo que deberías acercarte a Bella y ser un gran amigo para ella, luego follaté a todas las chicas que puedas, y veraz si te siente atraído por Bella. El tiempo te dirá si realmente la quieres -¡Wow!, ese si que fue un gran consejo. Esas palabras salieron de mi alma.

-Gracias bro, seguiré tu consejo -Dijo Edward sarcastico.-De nada, soy la voz de la sabiduría -Dije con superioridad.

-Eres un caso perdido-Dijo Edward rodando los ojos. Reí y comenzamos hablar cosas normales, sexo, chicas y fiestas.

Llegamos al café, restaurant o lo que fuera y vimos el auto de las chicas estacionado. Bajamos de inmediato y apenas pusimos entramos, las vimos. Estaban comiendo pizza y bebiendo lo que parecía ser margarita, mientras reían.

-Llegó por quien lloraban -Dije sentándome al lado de la chica rara. Me encantaba el apodo que le habían dado a Alice.

-Por fin llegas, estuve a punto de suicidarme -Dijo sarcástica y se llevó un pedazo de pizza a la boca.-Sírvete un pedazo -Miré a la rara fijamente buscando un atisbo de broma o sarcasmo. Pero no encontré nada así que procedí a tomar un pedazo.

Bella y Edward se encerraron en su propia bruja. Solté un bufido, al mismo tiempo que Alice, nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Arrugué una servilleta, y se la lancé a Ed, el cual me miró con fastidio.

-¿El miércoles iras a la fiesta de Riley?-Pregunté a Ed, que lo único que hacía era mirar los senos de Bella.

-Tal vez, aun que me cae como patada en el culo -Respondió.-¿Tu iras?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

A mi tampoco me caía bien Riley, pero una fiesta, era una fiesta. Chicas, sexo y alcohol, nadie puede ganarle a la tentación.

-Claro, una fiesta sin mi, no es fiesta -Alice me miró incredula.-¿Siempre es así de egolatra?-Preguntó a los chicos.

-No, aveces es simpático -Respondió Marica.-¿Enserio?-Preguntó rarita.-No, cada vez es peor

¡Jodido imbécil!, yo era un encanto de hombre. Si pudiera estar conmigo mismo, sin dudarlo lo haría, pero el mundo esta injusto que no me deja estar con la persona perfecta, alías: yo.

Pusieron música en el bar, y comenzó a sonar "You can never can tell" de Chuck Berry*2

-¡Dios mio!, esa canción es mi favorita -Dijeron Rarita y Marica al unisono.

Se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Comenzaron a bailar igual que Uma Thurman y john travolta en Pulp Fiction*3. Debía admitir que se bailaban bastante bien.

Se movían al ritmo de la música, con coquetería y sin dejar de mirarse. Movían sus pies con total habilidad, y el marica bailaba bastante bien aun cuando se ponía en puntas. El movimiento de caderas de Alice, era demasiado sensual, tanto así que me comencé a excitar y mi amiguito se asomó. ¿Había algo que ella no hiciera bien?, parecía que podía hacerlo todo a la perfección.

-Se coordinan a la perfección -Dijo Nerd, alías Bella, observando a Rarita y a Marica. Ambos estaban absortos en su baile, no le prestaban atención a nadie, aun cuando todos le prestaban atención a ellos.

Vi como los bastardos del instituto, miraban a rarita de forma pervertida. ¡Mierda!, no los culpaba, rarita se veía demasiado sexy bailando.

-Son buenos bailarines. Marica no me dijo que fuera un experto en el baile -Bella me miró con cara de pocos amigos.-Vale, vale, Edward -Dije rondado los ojos, una sonrisa triunfal se asomó en su rostro.

_"C'est la vie say the old folks,_  
_it goes to show you never can tell"_

Y con estos últimos versos se dio fin a la canción, y Rarita y Marica, terminaron de bailar, todos les aplaudieron, realmente habían sido los mejores bailarines. Inmediatamente me puse de pie, para ir por Rarita.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Bells nerd mirándome confundida.

-Voy por Rarita, antes que alguien mas la saque a bailar -Respondí como si fuera obvio.-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, hay muchas que esperan quitarte a tu hombre -Nerd miró a su alrededor. Todas las chicas estaban extasiadas mirando a Marica de manera insinuante.

Fui hasta donde Rarita, y al parecer Nerd siguió mi concejo, ya que fue a por Marica. Me acerqué por detras de Rarita, y la tomé de la cintura.

-Debo admitir que bailas bastante bien y te ves muy sensual -Le susurré en su oído, pude escuchar una risita por parte de ella.-¿Tu no te das por vencido cierto? -Preguntó con una mirada de resignación.-Nop, así que ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?-Pregunté, ella dudo unos segundos hasta que aceptó con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a sonar Dirty Dancing-Time of my life*4, ¡No podía tener mas suerte!, ese baile era sensual a su manera.

-No te sobrepases-Me advirtió Rarita, la tomé de la cintura y la apagué a mi cuerpo.

Estábamos bastante cerca, y a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la miré fijamente a los ojos y luego baje la mirada a sus labios, los cuales tenían su color rojo natural.

**Alice POV:**

¡Demonios!, el universo conspiraba en mi contra. Jasper me había tomado de la cintura, y me había apegado a él. Era obvio que se sabía la coreografía. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, él me miró fijamente y luego miró mis labios.

¡¿Por que mierda tenía que ser tan sexy?!, bien, lo admitía...Me gustaba Jasper. ¿Por que rayos me tenía que gustar?, era un pervertido idiota con el ego pegado al cielo...aun así lo encontraba lindo y su estúpida manera de ser igualmente me atraía. Estupido Jasper, ¿Por que rayos me tenían que gustar los chicos malos?.

Jasper me hizo girar, y él quedó detrás mio. Por instinto lo miré. ¡Mierda!, esto no era bueno para mi salud mental. Estaba a punto de besarme, pero reuní la mayor fuerza de voluntad giré la cara y lo tomé de la mano. Él río y me hizo girar, quedamos frente a frente y comenzamos a movernos con total coordinación.

Este baile me encantaba, todas sus vueltas, lo hacían un baile único.

-Debo admitir que bailas muy bien -Dije a Jasper, espero que esto no aumente su ego.-Tengo unos pasos esplendidos, pero eso solo puedo mostrartelos en privado- Dijo en tono provocador apegandome otra vez a él.

¡Ay Dios no!, en serio, mi salud mental corría peligro. Si seguíamos a este ritmo, dejaría de actuar con racionalidad. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, y pude ver a Bella y a Edward bailar, mi pobre amiga estaba mas roja que un tomate, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le di una sonrisa en señal de apoyo. El fuerte de Bella quedaba claro que no era su equilibrio, pero sabía que con mi hermano bailaría bien.

**Bella POV:**

Alice me dio una sonrisa en muestra de apoyo. Ella y Jasper se movían a la perfección, totalmente coordinados como si solo fueran un pieza. En cambio yo, era una total inexperta bailando, y digamos que mi equilibrio no ayudaba demasiado, ademas me sentía mareada. ¡Rayos!, ¿Por que me puse a beber?.

Sin querer, pisé a Edward y este soltó un quejido que calló rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento Edward!, esta es como la quinta vez que te piso. Soy un fracaso como bailarina -Dije apenada.

Edward sonrió y me miró con esos ojos esmeralda, que eran capaz de dejarme sin respiración con solo mirarme.

-Shhhh -Dijo cerca de mi rostro, sentí mi cuerpo temblar, ya bastante tenía con que me tomara de la cintura. Y si volvía acercarse a mi rostro, podría jurar que moriré a causa de múltiples infartos.

-Relájate, déjate guiar por la música y por mi -Me susurró, ¡Rayos!, estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Mi pulso aumentó de sobre manera.

Tal como dijo Edward, me relajé y me dejé guiar por él. Sentía que me volvía mantequilla en sus brazos. Amaba a Edward, desde hace tres años que lo amaba, pero él no me tomaba en cuenta. Solo me veía como la hermana pequeña de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Yo no coincidía con el tipo de Edward. Él siempre estaba con chicas que parecían super modelos, chicas altas, rubias o pelirrojas, con curvas y grandes senos. Yo era bajita, unos 3 centímetros mas alta que Alice, no tenía cuerpo de infarto, solo curvas naturales y proporcionales a mi estatura., mis senos eran pequeños y mi cabello color chocolate.

¿Como el se fijaría en mi?, ademas que soy una inadaptada social. Mis unicos amigos era los chicos de la reserva y Alice. Bueno Alice y yo eramos igual de inadaptadas, nuestra forma de pensar y de ser, era critica y rechazada por la sociedad. La gran parte del tiempo, nuestra amistad me recordaba a Daría y Jane*5

-Me gustas Bella, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar -Susurró Edward en mi odio. ¿Estoy muerta, y estoy en el paraíso? o ¿estaba demasiado ebria?.

¡Edward me había dicho que le gustaba!. Tomé a Edward por el cuello de su camisa y lo besé. Al principió se sorprendió, pero se relajó y me correspondió.

¡Cuanto había soñado con este momento!, ¡Edward me estaba besando!. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y así comenzó una danza.

Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo mas hacía él, hasta que quedamos completamente pegados. El beso se torno mas apasionado, y poco a poco me comencé a excitar.

-Edward quiero ser tuya-¿De donde estaban saliendo mis palabras?, mi conciencia me gritaba que me detuviera, pero por mas que lo intentara, no podía. Me estaba dejando llevar por el deseo.

-Bella no creo que sea correcto -Dijo nervioso.-¿Es que no me deseas?, ¿tan fea soy?-Pregunté al borde de las lagrimas.

-No, yo te deseo de una manera inimaginable pero -No lo dejé terminar ya que lo callé con un beso.

¡Detente Bella!, no cometas un error. _Estupida conciencia, déjame disfrutar el momento._

-Entonces hazme tuya, ¿O acaso no quieres?-Dije arrastrando las palabras. Él alcohol se me había subido.

-Demonios, si -Si dijo llevando su mano a mi trasero.-Entonces, ¿Que esperas? -No tenía ni idea de donde salió mi atrevimiento. Mi timidez me abandono en el peor momento.

-Esta noche seras solo mía -Dijo besando mi cuello.

Le dimos una ultima mirada a los chicos. Que ya habían terminado de bailar, una sonrisa tonta de formó en mi cara cuando Jasper le robó un beso a Alice.

Llegamos al auto de Edward, y condujo muy rápido hasta su casa. Ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos, pero lo primero que hice cuando bajamos del auto, fue lanzarme a sus brazos y enrollar mis piernas a su cintura. Pude sentir su erección contra mi intimidad. ¡Se sentía delicioso!.

Fuimos a su habitación y nos acostamos en la cama, sin parar de besarnos. Edward desabotonó mi camisa a cuadros y la lanzó a no se donde, dejándome expuesta con el sostén. Llevó sus manos a mis senos, y comenzó a juguetear con ellos . Gemí al sentir su contacto.

-Dios Bella, me vuelves loco -Gruño mientras yo prácticamente le rompía su camisa. Los botones de su camisa salieron disparados por la habitación.

Me sentó encima de él, y con un ágil movimiento, me quitó el sostén. Se llevó uno de mis senos a su boca, y le dió pequeños mordiscos suavemente. Yo entrelacé mis manos con su cabello mientras movía mis caderas para darle placer a su amiguito...¿Como sabía tanto de esto si era virgen?, fácil, internet y películas porno. No quería ser una total inexperta en mi primera vez, así que tomé carta en el asunto y comencé a averiguar.

-¡Demonios Bella, te necesito ahora!.-Gruño nuevamente.

Lo empujé para que se recostará y me saqué los vaqueros. El hizo lo mismo y ambos quedamos solo con un pedazo de tela. Edward se ubicó encima mio e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mi intimidad.

-Mmm, ya estas lo bastante mojada nena. Te has excitado demasiado rápido-Me dijo Edward contra mi cuello, mientras me sacaba mis calzones de Hello Kitty. Él hizo lo mismo, y quedamos desnudos.

-Por favor, avísame si te duele-Dijo posicionándose en mi entrada.

Solté un grito cuando dio un empujoncito para penetrarme. ¡Rayos!, dolía pero era placentero. Edward se detuvó de inmediato y se tensó.

-No pares, sigue-Lo incentive. El se introdujo lentamente hasta que entró completo.

Se quedó un momento así, sin hacer nada. Hasta que yo comencé a moverme, mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo placer. Eso fue suficiente para que Edwad comenzara a moverse.

-¡Dios Bella! -Gimió.-¡Si Edward!, así no pares -Comencé a gemir como una loca. ¡Esta era la experiencia mas placentera de mi vida.

-¿Así bebé, te gusta?-Preguntó aumentando un poco la velocidad.-Si...ahh...mas rapido-Rogué, Edward comenzó a ir mas de prisa mientras lamía mis pechos.

Yo tenía una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra en su espalda. Sentí que llegaba a lo que debía ser el orgasmo ya que comenzabamos a ir mas rapido.

-Ay Edward ya casi...ahh ya casi-Dije entre gemidos.-Me voy a correr Bella, ya me vengo en ti -Dijo tomando mi cadera para aumentar el ritmo.

-AHHHHH -Exclamé cuando sentí una explosión y una sensacion maravillosa por todo mi cuerpo. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo. Edward siguió un poco mas hasta que se corrió dentro de mi.

-Eso...eso fue maravilloso-Dije intentando controlar mi respiración.

-Y esto es solo el principio-Dijo besandome.

Esta sería una larga y placentera noche...

* * *

**¡Bella no!, cayó en las expertas caricias de nuestro sexy Edward...Jasper y sus consejos... la voz de la sabiduría **

***1: Sex pistols son una banda de Punk, formada en los años 70, se considera la responsable de haber iniciado el movimiento Punk.**

***2:** **You can never can tell, es una canción Chuck Berry. Es famosa por salir en la pelicula Pulp Fiction, se le considera uno de los bailes memorables en el mundo del cine. **

***3: Pulp fiction, es una pelicula dirigida por Quentin Tarantino. Está protagonizada por John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Bruce Willis y Samuel Jackson. Se le considera una de las peliculas mas famosas del mundo.**

***4:Es una canción que se usó en la pelicula Dirty Dancing, ese baile tambien es considerado uno de "los bailes memorables". **

***5: Daría es una serie animada de MTV. ** **Daria se presenta como una inteligente adolescente inadaptada, su unica amiga es Jane, una chica igual de inadaptada que ella.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!...**


End file.
